Final Fight
by ds hero
Summary: This is how Unordinary might end to my point of view and knowledge. I own nothing. JohnxSera daughter.


Final Fight

 **Disclaimer:** this is how UnOrdinary will end.

John hide behind a fallen column with Seraphina, who has yet gain full control of her ability thank to the drug in her system. Sounds of fighting as EMBERcame to the school to kill any students that try to become heroes. 'Damn it, the Royals are defeated and any powerful students are either hiding in fear or are knock out by EMBER. 'If only I can use my ability then those idiots are dead. But, I don't want to lose her…' As John trying to find a way to escape, Sera start moving. "John, I'm going to distract them so you can go and get help." The shadow king was stun at this plan that something was snaping. "What? You won't make it by the time I came back, and it's the government that cause all of this. They should have left us alone but they gave into fear. The only thing left is to wait here and hope for a-" He couldn't say anything else as Sera kiss him. "There no help coming then, but you the only one worth saving in this world." She breaks the kiss and was about to head out, but a black dome stop her. "You got it wrong, you the one worth saving, I am nothing but a monster that should be dead." John said as shadow matter whis away from his body. "I lie to you about being a normal, but the rest is true. I glad to be your friend but it seems our time together is gone." Sera feel like her world was changing, but she remembers about a King that control shadow to copy other ability. "No…" She try to stop him, knowing that the peace he wanted will never if he attack, but she could only see tear running down as the man she love throwing everything he work for away to save those that hurt him.

John got to the center of everything that is happening when one of the members of EMBER saw him. "Hey, you. You here to act like a hero like these idiots." He stomp on the back of a student as John walk forward. "No, I going to warn you to left or risk losing yourself for being jackasses." "Why you!" The man have a close range ability as he came for a hit, but a knee in the gut, a slash on the chest and a shadow blast to sent him back as the rest of EMBER prepare to attack. "Get him!" John stay calm as he dodge every fighter as he move around the area and collect all the students, throwing them to others that are hiding as he put a dome to EMBER from escape as he back away with a flip. "Have you got a deathwish?" "Yeah, to have you face true fear and terror." Shadow form around him as he say a chant. _"The shadow accepted me when all turn their backs. It consumes me until nothing was shown. Now I'm it's warrior. And justice to evil is my only goal."_ As the shadow becomes a layer of wavy armor, John becomes a beast with the form he has on, with the white eyes and lines on sortas places. "It can't be, the Shadow King curse does exist!" One of the enemies said as she tries to run away but was slam to the dome to be shock. "Curse or not, you're nothing against all of if us God tier!" Said the one that is the leader as EMBER attack, but John is swift. He moves like a leaf in the wind as he counters everything. The students outside was shock on the dead weight to become stronger than their King, he has copy their ability with ease and was better at it. He stops with it only the leader that was still standing with his body failing to support him. "W-who are you?" "A monster you have just awakened badly." The whole dome became pitch black as the shadow fill it, only screams of the victims inside can be hear by the time the government and newscasters came. The dome collapse and all of EMBER was KO with shadow bonds around their wrists and ankles, while John was kneeling with his hands up. "What took you so long, are you waiting until your men left after doing a crime or is there a donut sale going on?" He places his hands behind his head.

 **A week later**

John walks through the halls as all the students keep their distance away from the Shadow King. Three day it took for the court to promote him a victim to the corrupted government before returning to school. The truth of his hidden past got everyone to avoid anger him as he return back to his solitude life. 'At least Seraphina got her ability back and is safe.' Speaking of her, she doesn't hang for him since he has return. 'It's better for the best of both of us that we stop being friends, there a reason why power couple are hated by jerk… thought I think she fake loving me to convince me to escape.' He sat on his seat 10 minute before class start and stare out the window to see Sera on the reflection, she sat beside him as she play on her phone a minute before punching him with her ability. "That's for not telling me after so long." He feel like leaving before he break when a kiss to the lips stop him. "And that for protection everyone. We talk more over cake." That last word got him pump up with joy. 'Finally, I cake get some.'

 **Rooftop**

"...and that how my ran come to a end, the Queen that betray my trust said the word I try to become in the first place I break down for the government to take me away. They would have prementley broken me if my dad didn't wrote the book that have save me." John finishes eating the last of his slice as he told Sera his story. "Well, she lost her change to become a Queen all the way to college. Did you meet her after being release?" "She tries to call me but I choose to ignore her knowing she is not to be trusted even if I use to have a small crush on her. Now she's old news." Seraphina got up and look to through the fence to the school. "Do you think we can become the new King and Queen of the school, to change how the system is by how the hero wanted it?" "Deepens," John rose next to her. "Can you keep me from going too far?"

 **20 years later**

"...and then the Shadow King and Time Queen take the kingdom and gain peace for all who live with equal standards." Adult John said to his Raven hair daughter has he put her to bed. "What about the Witch, did she meet the Shadow King again?" "Yep, but the Time Queen make sure that the curse wasn't on him again, and the two royal have a daughter that with find her own path to take. Now go to sleep or no chocolate cake tomorrow, okay Lilly." That got the child to close her eyes as the grease cover black leave the room only to meet his wife. "Really, threatening our cake day for force sleep?" Sera then move her hands to on her husand's hair to remove some of the gel. "And your natural style is better." "Not for work and it's our school reunion, having her nap in the middle of the party means kidnaping in my eyes." Silent was between them as they head to bed, their daughter was born with the ability call 'Shadow of Time' which help her send attacks pre and suf sent at any point of time. "Can't believe that I have a loving family. Thought I have no clear future since middle school." "Well, life get better if you work on it, plus I was hoping for a bigger family." At that night, there was barely any sleep for all three Royal.


End file.
